


Day 18: empty

by AnaVakarian (orphan_account)



Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [14]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: 31 Days of Wayhaven, Adam breaking things, Attempt at Humor, Biscuits conversations, Detective Noir, F/M, Felix is fun, Investigations, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AnaVakarian
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Female Detective/Adam du Mortain
Series: 31 days of Wayhaven [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940107
Kudos: 2





	Day 18: empty

I don’t really have a sweet tooth, but those biscuits are, and have always been, my downfall. I cannot survive without them. 

_ Twist apart, eat the middle, dip the halves in milk...  _

And repeat for as long as you want, or for as long as the biscuits last. 

I could eat a whole packet and never grow tired of them. That was it was so important for me to have a secure supply at the Warehouse, thinking that a bunch of vampires who don’t really need eating would respect my food boundaries.

I wish...

When I opened the cupboard this morning, my last box was empty. 

**_Empty._ **

I swear I swore in every language I knew - which was actually a very short list - and I cursed each one of the vampires that call themselves  _ my friends _ but have no qualms in eating my treats behind my back without even ask me about it! 

Once my burst of anger was gone, my investigating skills regained control of my mind. Deduction was not my strongest strength, but I was not bad at it, either. So, analysing the situation, I first discarded Mason: he doesn’t eat human food at all - too sensitive for that. 

Only three suspects left, then: Adam, Nate or Felix… who was the culprit of that mischief?

I examined the floor thoroughly and noticed how there was a path of dark crumbs that ran from the cupboard towards the door over the kitchen tiles. 

Whoever was guilty, he also was impatient and careless, leaving traces everywhere. 

I crossed Adam out of my list immediately. He is not the sort of vampire that leaves behind such a trail of so obvious proves. If he was to commit a gluttony burglary, he would have gone through every minute detail thoroughly in order to remain anonymous.

Two suspects then: Nate and Felix. Although at was point I was nearly 90% sure of who the culprit was…

I followed the trail of dark crumbs out of the kitchen, turning left on the wooden floor of the corridor. 

Nate’s room was on the right.

The track disappeared for some steps. Then, resumed again. And stopped in front of the second door to the left.

Felix’s room.

_ Damn. Him. _

I knocked on it harshly with my best frown on, ready to confront the thief. And it seemed to work well because when Felix opened, he startled with surprise. 

He had the word ‘guilty’ written all over his face. And crumbs sprinkled over his oversized t-shirt.

“Yes, Eve?” he asked, his mouth full of a brownish mush of flour, eggs, butter and additives. 

It made me want to cry. 

“Felix, my biscuits…” I complained, more sorrowful than furious. 

“Were they yours? Oh! I thought they were Mason’s…” he mentioned lightly before cleaning his mouth and brushing the crumbs from his chest with a flutter of his hand.

“No! They are mine…  _ Were _ mine… My last package…”

Felix chuckles a little at my devastated expression, her eyes flickering with amusement. “Oops… I won’t do it again. Sorry…”

I glared at him, half-serious, half-joking and he seems genuinely apologetic. 

“I know!” he suddenly declared, enthusiastic and mischievous. “I’ll buy you a new one! That works all the time when Adam breaks your stuff... Does it work for me too?”

I rolled my eyes and his smirk turned into a chuckle. 

“Just buy me the bloody biscuits, Felix. Better you do…”


End file.
